onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Belo Betty
|affiliation = Revolutionary Army (East Army) |occupation = Executive; East Army Commander |jva = |dfname = Kobu Kobu no Mi |dfename = Pump-Pump Fruit |dfmeaning = Encouragement |dftype = Paramecia }} Belo Betty is an executive of the Revolutionary Army who serves as the East Army Commander. Appearance Betty is a tall, slim woman with short, light hair. Her torso is barely covered, as she only wears an open, long-sleeved vest which reveals her chest and a dark tie. She also wears a short dark skirt and stockings that go up to her thighs. On her head, she wears sunglasses and a top hat with a long and puffy plume, goggles, and a pair of curved horns attached to it. She carries around a large flag with the Revolutionary Army's symbol on it. Personality Betty treats the people she helps very rudely, insulting them and only referring to them with degrading terms. Despite this attitude, her intention is still to recruit them into the Revolutionary Army by encouraging them to make their own choices. She believes that committing heroic actions is a decision one makes for themselves. When the people of Lulusia Kingdom took up arms and fought, she broke her normal attitude briefly to commend them on their actions. Abilities and Powers As a Revolutionary Army executive, Betty is in a powerful position within the organization. As commander of the East Army, she has control over all the soldiers in it. Betty is an extremely charismatic orator. With her Devil Fruit powers, she inspires numerous people to fight. Morley called Betty the flag bearer of freedom for her skills. Devil Fruit Betty has eaten the Kobu Kobu no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows her to encourage and rally people into fighting, increasing their resolve and physical strength. In the Lulusia Kingdom, she enabled a group of helpless citizens to grow stronger and successfully beat back the Pinkbeard Pirates with only sticks. History Reverie Arc Betty and her fellow executives Morley, Lindbergh, and Karasu went to the Lulusia Kingdom to save the citizens from the pillaging Pinkbeard Pirates. Betty went to the citizens, giving them the choice to fight. The citizens that decided to fight had their latent powers awakened by Betty's Devil Fruit, and Betty told Lindbergh and Karasu to back up the citizens as they charged into battle. After the pirates were defeated, the executives left them for the citizens to turn in for the captain's bounty, and Betty gave the citizens the revolutionaries' contact information, encouraging them to rise up with the army. The executives then headed for Momoiro Island to meet with the rest of the army and prepare for their declaration of war on the World Nobles. After the meeting at Momoiro Island, Belo Betty had a conversation with Koala, commenting on the latter's desire to fight the World Government for the sake of the fishmen race. Major Battles *Revolutionary Army executives and Lulusia Kingdom citizens vs. Pinkbeard Pirates Trivia *Her name might be a reference to the real life revolutionary Betty Zane. *Her appearance is reminiscent of Marianne as depicted in Eugène Delacroix's "Liberty Leading the People", as they are both women holding a flag that symbolizes a revolution. References Site Navigation ca:Belo Betty ru:Бело Бетти fr:Belo Betty it:Belo Betty es:Belo Betty Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Smokers Category:Lulusia Kingdom Characters